


Ma responsabilité

by Luffy_Law_Love



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidents, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffy_Law_Love/pseuds/Luffy_Law_Love
Summary: À la suite d'un accident causé par sa faute, Luffy veille sur son meilleur ami sans pouvoir s'empêcher de culpabiliser.





	Ma responsabilité

C'était le commencement du week-end, vers approximativement 9 heures que Luffy se préparait à quitter la maison familiale qu'il partageait avec ses deux grands frères pour rendre visite à un ami voisin. 

Ses frères, Ace et Sabo, s'apprêtaient à partir pour leur lieu de travail respectif, le laissant livré à lui-même, c'est pourquoi Luffy a décidé de passer la journée auprès de Law, qui est actuellement en congés de maladie par sa faute. Et oui, Luffy était coupable du mal de ce pauvre chirurgien, qui après avoir passé une après-midi à faire du roller en sa compagnie, s'est soudain retrouvé avec une jambe plâtrée en raison d'une fracture causée par sa stupide témérité. 

Law prend très au sérieux sa profession et rare sont ses journées de repos, c'est un jeune chirurgien qui exerce dans une clinique rurale où il a rapidement eu une forte influence grâce à son dévouement ainsi qu'à ses connaissances médicales. 

Luffy s'est immédiatement lié d'amitié avec cet homme exemplaire, depuis le jour où celui-ci a emménagé dans la maison voisine, il y a deux ans de cela. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais dès que leur regard se sont croisés pour la première fois, Luffy a aussitôt ressenti le besoin de tout savoir sur son nouveau voisin. Peut-être avait-il été attiré par ce regard vif et perçant, ou par sa posture qui lui rappelait celle d'un tigre sauvage, ou encore de ce drôle de bonnet qu'il portait à ce moment-là et qui cache encore régulièrement ses cheveux dépeignés lors de ses promenades, il y avait aussi ses tatouages étranges qui recouvraient la plupart de son corps. 

Luffy ne comprendra probablement jamais l'origine de sa fascination pour le chirurgien, mais cela l'importait peu. La seule chose qui avait dont de l'agacer, était le fait que ses proches fraternels ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il voyait en la personne de leur nouveau voisin. Ils disaient que Law était, quelconque et ils s'interrogeaient sur la raison pour laquelle leur frère cadet voulait devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui semblait si différent de lui.

Il est vrai que la personnalité du docteur est très opposée à la sienne, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de l'apprécier comme son meilleur ami et Luffy sait que ses sentiments sont partagés. Ce qu'il ne peut admettre, c'est qu'Ace et Sabo, ses propres frères, sa famille, pensent et affirment haut et fort que Law est monsieur tout le monde. C'est tout simplement grotesque! Luffy s'est souvent querellé avec ses frères pour prétendre le contraire. 

Se sentant trop impatient pour voir son meilleur ami, Luffy avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte menant à l'extérieur, mais il était tellement pressé qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'en déverrouiller la serrure. 

Ace et Sabo se moquaient de l'empressement de leur petit frère tandis qu'ils se revêtaient de leur veste. 

"Luffy, c'est moi qui ai les clés~" Annonça Ace d'un ton amusé, agitant le trousseau tout juste sortit de la poche de sa veste. 

Le plus jeune libéra un soupir de frustration en se tournant vers son frère aux taches de rousseur. Il détestait ne pas avoir la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait. "Pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas sur la porte?"

"Tu as ton double des clés, alors tu n'as qu'à t'en servir." Répondit Ace en souriant. "En plus, tu as oublié les cookies que nous avons préparés pour Law. Et tu ne comptais quand même pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, si?"

"Sabo!" Pleurnicha Luffy en se tournant vers son autre frère avec un regard suppliant, celui qui était le plus gentil et indulgent. Ace était stupide. 

Le blond secoua la tête avec ennui. "Je regrette Luffy, mais Ace n'a pas tort. Tu dois te servir de ton double des clés." 

Correction. Ses deux frères sont des idiots. 

"Mais pourquoi?!" Gémit Luffy avec l'impression d'être trahi.

"Parce que tu as déjà égaré quatre exemplaires de clés qui nous appartenaient." Expliqua calmement Sabo en s'approchant de son cadet pour poser une main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant. "Allez, vas chercher tes clés pendant que nous t'attendons. Tu ne veux pas nous mettre en retard au travail?"

Luffy acquiesça et se rendit à toute allure dans sa chambre, alors que Ace s'en alla à la cuisine pour récupérer la boîte avec les cookies qu'ils avaient tous les trois préparés pour leur voisin. 

~

Luffy embrassa ses frères, leur souhaitant de passer une bonne journée et agita sa main en signe d'au-revoir alors qu'ils prirent tous deux la route tranquille de campagne pour se rendre au travail. 

Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier ses frères alors qu'il les regardait s'éloigner tous deux sur leurs scooters. Il voulait aussi obtenir son propre cyclomoteur, mais il devait d'abord réussir son permis AM avant d'être en droit de conduire ce type d'engin motorisé. Seulement, ses grands frères sont d'une nature excessivement protectrice dès qu'il s'agit de lui, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas l'autorisation de se mettre en selle avant l'âge de vingt ans. Et encore, Luffy peut s'estimer chanceux que cette date d'échéance n'ait pas été repoussé après l'accident qu'il a provoqué vis-à-vis de son cher bon voisin. 

Penser à ce qu'il a fait subir à Law lui déchire toujours le coeur, Luffy s'en veut terriblement d'avoir blessé son ami et même si le docteur ne s'est jamais montré rancunier pour ce qu'il lui a fait, cela l'aidait guère à se sentir mieux. 

C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée imprudente d'emmener le chirurgien lors d'une de ses rares journées de congés pour faire du roller. Ce jour-là, le temps n'était pas du tout favorable, entre la pluie et les rafales de vent, il y avait également le choix de la piste qui était dangereuse en raison de son inclinaison et de son terrain plus approprié à l'usage des VTT. Law n'avait même pas envie de sortir le jour de ce malheureux accident, il voulait profiter de son temps de repos à séjourner tranquillement chez lui, mais comme toujours, Luffy avait réussi à le convaincre de prendre du bon temps à l'extérieur. Quelle bêtise avait-il fait à ce moment-là!

Avec un soupir accablé de remords, Luffy se rendit à la maison voisine où habitait son ami. Habitué, il ouvrit le portail électrique en composant le code; qu'il avait étrangement bien mémorisé dès la première fois, puis entra dans la cour. Il marcha le long de l'allée principale qui séparait un espace vert parfaitement entretenu et sublimé par diverses plantes et fleurs. Tout était tellement beau et harmonieux chez son voisin, l'apparence globale de cette somptueuse demeure correspondait si bien à son jeune propriétaire. C'était complètement différent de la maison où il vivait avec ses frères. Leur jardin à eux était boueux, attaqué par les mauvaises herbes et servait plus en tant que terrain de sport que lieu de détente. La maison quant à elle, était en véritable désordre, le papier peint était arraché un peu partout et certaines fenêtres étaient fissurées et prêtes à se briser à tout instant. Pourtant, Luffy et ses frères n'habitaient dans ce village que depuis cinq ans. Par chance, le propriétaire de la maison vivait en dehors du Pays et n'avait aucune connaissance des monstruosités causées par les trois frères locataires. De toute façon, le trio familial envisageait sérieusement de procéder à l'acquisition du logement et s'ils y parviennent, ils entreprendront les travaux nécessaires pour rénover les lieux. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se sentaient enfin chez-eux et surtout, la chose importante à prendre en compte, était qu'ils habitaient très loin de leur grand-père; qui est un homme psychopathe, fou et tortionnaire. 

Face à la porte de la maison, Luffy toqua dix fois sur celle-ci pour annoncer sa présence à son voisin. C'était devenu son petit rituel avant d'entrer chez Law, jamais il n'utilise la sonnette. Sans réponse après une demi-minute, Luffy sortit la seule copie des clés qu'il n'a jamais eu l'idiotie d'égarer, puis ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer discrètement sans oublier de refermer après son passage. 

Parfaitement à l'aise, Luffy se promena à l'intérieur avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'est pas certain de trouver Law réveillé, mais il alla malgré tout vérifier en priorité la cuisine en sachant que le docteur est un véritable accroc de sa cafetière. La porte était fermée, il l'ouvrit sans s'attendre à voir son ami ici et effectivement, Law n'y était pas. 

Luffy déposa la boîte de cookies sur la table de la cuisine et poursuivit alors ses recherches en se rendant à la chambre temporaire du chirurgien, située dans son bureau, où il y avait tout son matériel informatique ainsi que sa bibliothèque de livre sur des thèmes exclusivement médicaux. La chambre personnelle du docteur était d'origine à l'étage de la maison, mais Luffy et ses frères ont dû déplacer la literie du malade au rez-de-chaussée afin de lui offrir une vie quotidienne moins compliqué le temps de son rétablissement. 

Face au bureau, Luffy ouvrit la porte en faisant très attention à ne faire aucun bruit, perdant aussitôt son sourire à la vue de son meilleur ami qui était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, avec sa jambe plâtrée entourée et surélevée par quelques coussins. 

La main du chirurgien reposait sur son abdomen qui montait et descendait lentement en même temps que son rythme respiratoire. Bien que les volets roulants n'étaient pas entièrement fermés et laissaient une douce lumière s'introduire dans la pièce, Law semblait rester profondément endormi. 

Même sans s'approcher davantage, Luffy peut facilement voir que le pauvre homme est fatigué. Law a quitté la clinique il y a à peine six jours et sa fracture encore trop récente lui provoque des douleurs très dérangeantes, qui sont d'autant plus intensives lors de ses périodes de sommeil. 

Le jeune chirurgien reste entièrement discret concernant sa fracture et même s'il ne montre aucun signe de souffrance, Luffy peut déceler le mal dont-il est victime rien qu'à voir ses yeux d'or qui manquent indéniablement d'éclats depuis ce ridicule accident.

C'est donc avec une mine attristée que Luffy referma furtivement la porte du bureau afin d'accorder à son ami le temps de paix dont-il a besoin pour récupérer un minimum de sa force. 

La main toujours autour de la poignée, Luffy s'appuya doucement contre la porte où il reposa sa tête avant de fermer les yeux avec peine. "Law, je suis désolé." Murmure-t-il d'un ton larmoyant, mais sans se permettre de verser la moindre petite larme. Il ne voulait surtout pas céder à son chagrin, encore moins devant son meilleur ami qui se sentirait coupable de le voir ainsi. Alors Luffy respira un bon coup pour se calmer avant de se retirer calmement et attendre que Law se réveille en toute tranquillité. 

~

Law était maintenant bien éveillé, assis sur son lit dans lequel il s'était mis à l'aise en déplaçant quelques oreillers inutilisés derrière lui afin d'éviter d'être en contact direct avec le mur. Il souriait en regardant un message tout juste arrivé sur son smartphone, c'était de la part de ses amis et collègues de travail; Shachi et Penguin. 

Les deux hommes s'excusent de ne pas être en mesure de le joindre autrement que par le biais de la messagerie, expliquant que la vieille sorcière de Kureha qui est Chef de service de la clinique où ils exercent, reste constamment sur leur dos à s'assurer que le travail est fait et qu'aucune pause ne leur sera accordée.

Malgré son âge avancé, Kureha est une femme forte de caractère, strict et très respecté pour son statut et ses connaissances médicales. Sa présence est très redoutée à la clinique.

Law est pour l'instant, le seul à avoir gagné les faveurs de la docteure que tout le monde craint, du fait de ses compétences et de son sérieux au travail. 

Tout le personnel médical, comprenant Penguin et Shachi, ont seulement besoin d'être plus attentif durant l'exercice de leurs fonctions. 

À peine a-t-il envoyé une réponse à ses deux amis, que Law reçut un appel de la part d'une personne qu'il considère depuis toujours comme faisant partie intégrante de sa famille. Il répond immédiatement en plaçant son smartphone à distance sécuritaire de son oreille, sachant qu'il serait trop joyeusement salué de si bon matin. 

"Bonjour Cora-san." 

"Law! Mon pt'it!" s'exclama son interlocuteur avec gaieté. "Comment vas-tu? Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère."

"Non, j'étais réveillé. Mais si tu pouvais baisser un peu le ton, mes pauvres oreilles vont éclater~" Plaisanta le médecin.

"Tu as raison, excuse-moi~" Répond l'homme blond d'une voix maladroite. 

"C'est bon. J'active la vidéo." Rassure Law en souriant, activant la caméra faciale ainsi que le haut-parleur pour converser plus aisément avec son interlocuteur. Il patienta un instant que Corazon fasse de même jusqu'à voir son expression chaleureuse sur l'écran de son appareil mobile. "Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien." 

"Mhm..." Corazon hésita un peu avant de parler honnêtement. "Tu as l'air fatigué, si tu veux mon avis. As-tu au moins réussi à dormir un peu?"

"Je me considère comme assez reposé, n'exagère rien..." Affirme Law avec un léger soupir, décidant de débuter un autre sujet de conversation. " Est-ce que tu viens toujours à la maison, ce soir?" 

"Bien sûr!" L'expression d'inquiétude disparut momentanément du visage de Corazon. Il semblait impatient de lui rendre visite. "Si tu savais comme il me tarde de te voir. Lamy aussi, elle est déjà prête à te rejoindre d'ailleurs~"

"Eheh, je lui manque à ce point après seulement quelques jours de séparation~?" Ricanne Law en pensant déjà à accueillir sa petite soeur pour célébrer la fin d'une nouvelle année d'étude qui lui permettra un jour d'exercer elle aussi dans le domaine médical, en suivant la voie professionnelle de leurs respectables parents. "Est-ce qu'elle est disponible, maintenant?"

"Oui, elle sort justement de la salle de bain. Je te la passe." Informe l'homme blond avant de finir la conversation pour laisser la parole à la jeune fille désireuse de saluer son frère aîné. "Je te dis à ce soir, mon p'tit ange. Prends soins de toi, je t'embrasse et t'aime très fort." 

"Je t'aime aussi Cora-san." Répondit Law avec sincérité et un sourire aux lèvres. "À ce soir." 

Corazon fit un geste de la main à la caméra avant de laisser son smartphone à Lamy. 

Law sourit tendrement en voyant sa cadette se présenter à son tour sur l'appel vidéo. "Bonjour, petite soeur." 

"Salut Law~!" Annonce-t-elle avec vigueur. "Je suis si contente de te voir! Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne nuit? Ta jambe ne t'a pas fait trop souffrir? Oh, et est-ce que Luffy est déjà avec toi?"

"Calme Lamy, laisse-moi le temps d'en placer une~" Law ne peut s'empêcher de rire à la frénésie de sa cadette. Sa petite soeur a toujours été très dynamique, c'est un trait de caractère qu'il compare souvent à l'énergie infinie de Luffy. Il est impressionnant de voir à quel point son meilleur ami et sa soeur sont semblables. 

"Mais je m'inquiète à ton sujet..." Lamy répond en faisant la moue à la caméra, et encore une fois, c'est exactement de cette manière que Luffy aurait réagi. "Je suis ta petite soeur et je sais parfaitement à quel point tu peux faire preuve d'imprudence."

"Je suis si blessé par ton manque de confiance." Dit le médecin avec un air faussement dramatique. "Je ne suis pas aussi téméraire que tu le prétends..."

"Oui, il est évident que tu es maître de ta situation actuelle..." Répond Lamy sans humour.

"Oh Lamy, je t'en prie... Tu fais référence à cette mésaventure particulière seulement parce que tu n'aurais rien à me reprocher autrement." Se défend Law en massant sa nuque d'un geste maladroit. 

"Peu importe." Interrompt la jeune femme. "C'est ton manque de réflexion qui t'a causé cette fracture. Parfois, tu me surprends par ton idiotie."

Law se tut un instant, parfaitement inconscient du fait que Luffy se tenait juste de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre à coucher provisoire. "Tu as raison Lamy..." Dit-il à voix basse. "Mais tu sais, Luffy m'avait supplié pour sortir m'amuser avec lui... Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de le lui refuser sa demande." 

"Je sais." Lamy acquiesce en souriant à l'attitude de son grand frère. Elle sait que Luffy est une personne qui représente énormément à l'égard de Law, d'ailleurs, elle apprécie tout autant le garçon pour tout ce qu'ils partagent en commun. "Est-il avec toi en ce moment?"

"Il devrait bientôt arrivé." Mentionne le docteur en chirurgie en vérifiant la pendule qui est accrochée au-dessus de son bureau. 

"Je suppose qu'il se sent toujours coupable à propos de cet incident..." Annonce tristement Lamy. 

Luffy était vraisemblablement responsable de l'état actuel de son frère aîné, pour avoir perdu le contrôle sur son équilibre en voulant poursuivre Law dans un chemin fangeux alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en rollers. Apparemment, Luffy n'avait pas réussi à freiner avant d'entrer en collision avec Law, ce qui provoqua malheureusement l'un de ses rollers à frapper de plein fouet la jambe du chirurgien; qui disposait uniquement d'une protection à la tête.

Après que Law a été transporté et prit en charge à la même clinique où il est praticien, les familles respectives du blessé ainsi que Luffy se sont retrouvés dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à être informé de l'état du patient, qui par chance, étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles s'étaient déroulés l'accident, ne souffrait que d'une fracture simple à la jambe.

Ace était l'unique personne à avoir réprimandé Luffy pour son insouciance qui avait fini par causer une blessure à son meilleur ami. Par conséquent, Rosinante avait dû gentiment s'interposer en proclamant que Law était tout autant blâmable et que la situation dans laquelle les deux concernés s'étaient retrouvés suffirait pour faire apprendre de leurs erreurs. 

Lamy, elle, était tout aussi inquiète que furieuse envers Law. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs vivement admonesté dès lors qu'elle ait pu obtenir un moment d'intimité en sa compagnie. Cependant, elle n'a jamais accusé Luffy pour son acte involontaire. 

Luffy semblait pourtant avoir été très affecté par l'accident, alors que la blessure de son ami n'était pas alarmante et qu'il lui suffisait de patienter environ deux mois pour un rétablissement total. 

Law avait appris d'Ace et Sabo, que son jeune ami avait pleuré au moment où les soins pour traiter sa fracture lui avaient été administré. Law n'a rien dit à Luffy à ce sujet, mais il l'a quand même rassuré bon nombre de fois en lui faisant savoir qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Tous ses gestes n'ont eu absolument aucun effet sur l'état émotionnel de Luffy, au contraire, son ami se montre plus distant depuis cet événement ridicule. Law est persuadé d'une chose; Luffy s'imagine à tort que ses sentiments ont changé envers lui. Seulement, Luffy se remet inutilement en faute, parce que ce n'est pas un accident aussi ridicule qui changera de sitôt la relation qu'ils entretiennent ensemble. 

Law apprécie beaucoup Luffy et il oserait même déclarer au monde entier qu'il l'aime comme s'il était depuis toujours un membre de sa famille. Il n'arrive donc pas à comprendre que Luffy puisse penser le contraire.

"Oui." Convient Law à voix basse. "Depuis le jour de cet accident, Luffy réagit différemment envers moi... Je peux sentir qu'il est toujours bouleversé par mon état et je n'aime pas du tout ça..."

Lamy est touché par l'impuissance de son frère aîné. Elle veut tant lui venir en aide, le conseiller et l'encourager pour aller de l'avant et ressouder les liens que lui et Luffy avaient formés ensemble. Elle ne peut accepter de ne rien tenter alors que deux de ses plus proches relations semblent menacer de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. "Tu dois absolument parler avec lui, Law." Conseille-t-elle avec une expression sérieuse tout en se rendant à la chambre que Corazon avait emménagée pour l'accueillir jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son doctorat. 

"J'ai essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois." Rappela Law en se montrant fortement ennuyé par sa situation relationnelle avec son meilleur ami. " Chaque fois que j'essaie de m'entretenir avec lui, il semble ne pas écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire... Pourtant, je vois bien que la situation l'attriste tout autant que moi. Il est évident qu'il prend ma blessure trop au sérieux."

Luffy continue à écouter la conversation du frère et de la soeur, gardant les yeux fermés avec un sentiment de culpabilité à espionner ainsi un tel moment d'intimité, même si le sujet le concerne directement. Il est tellement aveuglé par sa propre culpabilité à propos de l'accident de Law qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il rendait à ce dernier la vie plus pénible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'autant plus qu'il se sent ridicule de prendre ses distances avec le médecin, mais ça lui a fait tant de mal de l'avoir blessé si grièvement. Il sait que l'état physique de Law va s'améliorer et que sa blessure sera guérie avec le temps. Seulement, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à l'accident qu'il a engendré pour indisposer son ami de cette façon. Ce qui est fait, est fait, mais Luffy regrette toujours d'avoir obligé le médecin à le suivre pour faire du roller, c'était une idée absurde et surtout dangereuse. C'est en outre une chance que son meilleur ami n'ait été touché qu'à la jambe suite à leur collision en rollers. Luffy n'ose imaginer les complications que Law aurait subies s'il avait été touché à la tête par exemple. Chaque nuit, il se réveille brusquement suite à un cauchemar impliquant le chirurgien dans une situation bien différente à la réalité et à chaque fois, il remercie le bon Dieu pour que rien de tous ses tourments ne se soient réellement déroulés. 

Maintenant, Luffy veut faire tout ce qu'il peut pour aider Law jusqu'à sa guérison. Il n'a plus que ça à faire pour se faire pardonner de son acte. Il ose toutefois espérer que le temps effacera son état de choc émotionnel de sa mémoire. 

"Tu es la personne la plus apte à comprendre Luffy." Annonce Lamy d'un ton sincère. "Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas facile, mais essaie de l'aborder d'une autre manière pour lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur. Ses frères seront absents et nous n'arriverons pas chez-toi avant ce soir, tu as donc l'opportunité de te confier à lui. Alors, promets-moi de te bouger les fesses pour lui parler sérieusement."

Law écoute attentivement les conseils de sa cadette sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire. "Est-ce un ordre?" 

"Oui et je te préviens que si tu n'obtiens aucun résultat concluant de cette journée, je te briserai moi-même la seule jambe qui te permet encore de te tenir debout." Menaça-t-elle avec un sourire de diablesse. 

"Woah! Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de m'angoisser davantage?" Law écarquille les yeux avec panique tout en massant la cuisse de sa jambe blessée avec nervosité. "Laisse-moi au moins un peu plus de temps..."

"Jusqu'à ce soir, mon cher frère~" Taquina Lamy en faisant rappel de la durée restante accordée à Law. "Papa et maman vont t'appeler, alors n'oublie pas de garder ton smartphone avec toi. Je te fais un gros bisou et te souhaite bon courage."

"Lamy..." Law gémit avec désespoir alors que sa petite soeur lui fit signe de la main avant de finaliser l'appel. 

"Punaise!" Jura le médecin en jetant le smartphone sur l'espace libre de son lit. Il s'adossa doucement au mur avant de libérer un soupir et commencer à réfléchir à diverses façons d'aborder son meilleur ami sur le sujet tant redouté. 

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulés après la conversation téléphonique et Luffy se tenait toujours de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau. Il hésite à entrer pour saluer son ami, parce que depuis le jour de l'accident, cela le rend nerveux de voir le médecin. 

Luffy éprouve toujours le même attachement pour Law et ressent tout autant de plaisir qu'auparavant au simple fait de le voir, mais il devient rapidement sensible dès que ses yeux prennent contact du plâtre que Law doit garder à la jambe. Ce rappel constant de l'accident le rend mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'approche de son ami. 

Finalement, c'est le son de quelque chose qui chute au sol qui fit réagir Luffy avec une rapidité fulgurante. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte avec la seule crainte que Law soit tombé de son lit, mais il est aussitôt soulagé de voir le docteur en chirurgie qui sursaute seulement de peur suite à son entrée soudaine et certainement inattendue. 

"L-Luffy!" S'exclame Law avec surprise, l'effet d'adrénaline se dissipant de son être avec un soupir tandis que ses doigts se dépliaient doucement des draps qu'il venait tout juste d'agripper par peur. 

Luffy regarde Law avec les yeux écarquillés avant de balbutier des excuses pour l'avoir ainsi effrayé. "Euh pa-pardonne-moi, j'ai pensé que... Peu importe, e-est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Law répondit d'un mouvement de la tête, un doux sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Ça va. Et toi? Ça fait longtemps que tu es à la maison?" Il espère que Luffy n'a pas entendu sa conversation avec Lamy, ce serait tellement gênant.

"Hm... Je vais bien, merci. Et je viens tout juste d'arriver." Répondit le plus jeune après un court instant d'hésitation. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les paupières de Law étaient sombres, mais il choisit de l'ignorer en voyant la position dans laquelle le docteur se tenait avant de s'apercevoir qu'une béquille était sur le plancher, ce qui était assurément la cause du bruit de tout à l'heure. 

Law se rendit compte que l'attention de Luffy était ailleurs et expliqua ses intentions précédentes. "Je voulais attraper mes béquilles pour me lever, mais j'en ai fait tomber une en voulant la saisir... Elles ne sont pas faciles d'accès contre le bureau."

"Tu ne devrais pas être aussi imprudent." Reprocha Luffy avec un air contrarié. "Tu aurais pu tomber et te blesser plus que tu l'es déjà."

Law laissa échapper un soupir, se sentant dérangé par l'attitude de son ami qui ne cessait de dramatiser les situations les plus banales depuis le jour de son accident. "Luffy, je te l'ai déjà dit... Une fracture comme celle-ci n'empêche pas tout mouvement quel qu'il soit, ce n'est qu'un petit handicap temporaire et je suis toujours parfaitement capable de faire certaines choses par moi-même."

"Tu as surement raison puisque tu es docteur, mais je ne préfère pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles." Insista Luffy en baissant la tête avec un sentiment de gêne à réprimander ainsi son ami plus âgé. "Je suis ici pour t'aider." Ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Law étudia pensivement le comportement de son meilleur ami avant de se soumettre. "Bien." Dit-il après s'être redressé en laissant uniquement sa jambe droite saine pendre sur le côté du lit. "Je vais faire attention."

Luffy releva la tête pour regarder son ami avec un air surpris. C'était inhabituel de voir Law se conformer aussi facilement, surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui tient particulièrement à sa liberté de mouvement et à son indépendance. 

"Je veux bien accepter ton aide pour ramasser cette fichue béquille et me lever." Se résigna Law en grimaçant à l'objet au sol avant de reporter son attention à Luffy. "Bien que pour le moment, ta priorité est de venir me saluer comme il se doit." Il étendit ses bras en guise d'invitation.

Luffy ne comprit pas immédiatement la requête de son ami, mais après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il finit par s'avancer en faisant attention à enjamber la béquille tombée au sol, jusqu'à se faire accueillir par une paire de bras tatoué.

"Deviendrais-tu timide Luffy~?" Taquina l'aîné en se blottissant à Luffy, reposant son menton sur l'une de ses épaules. 

"N-non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" Balbutia le plus jeune en entourant fermement Law de ses bras pour démontrer sa témérité.

"Parce que d'ordinaire, tu es le premier à me coller à la peau comme un koala pour dire bonjour." Expliqua Law en se retirant de l'étreinte pour regarder le plus jeune avec un sourire affectif, mais celui-ci évita une fois de plus le contact visuel avec lui.

"C'est différent parce que je pensais que était tombé de ton lit. J'ai eu peur, c'est tout..." 

Law n'était pas idiot, il était conscient que quelque chose dérangeait son ami et il pressentait bien que sa conversation téléphonique avec Lamy en était la cause. Il avait la certitude que Luffy avait menti lorsqu'il lui a affirmé qu'il venait d'arriver chez lui au moment où sa béquille est tombée. Son ami était déjà là lorsqu'il conversait avec sa petite soeur et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il devenait encore plus mal à l'aise envers lui. 

La journée s'annonçait compliquée pour le docteur. Il lui fallait établir un plan visant à améliorer sa situation relationnelle avec Luffy et heureusement, il disposait d'une grande partie de la journée pour y parvenir. Tout d'abord, il était inutile de faire mention de sa discussion téléphonique à Luffy, il était préférable de s'y prendre d'une autre manière et il avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête. 

Ses parents l'ont souvent félicité pour son intelligence, alors que Lamy dit que son quotient intellectuel à une fâcheuse tendance à régresser dès qu'il se trouve en compagnie de Luffy. Law ne pense pas que la présence de son meilleur ami le perturbe au point de devenir idiot..., même s'il est vrai qu'il peut devenir un peu trop impulsif autour de Luffy. 

Sa petite soeur avait peut-être raison de l'insulter de con pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de réfléchir avant de sortir pour faire du roller sur une piste dangereuse et dans des conditions météorologiques défavorables. Avec le recul sur la situation, Law se dit que Lamy n'avait pas tout à fait tort de l'avoir sermonné comme jamais leurs parents l'aient pu faire avant elle. 

Sa cadette peut devenir très effrayante par moments, Law avait tout intérêt à assurer le bon déroulement de son objectif s'il voulait vraiment protéger sa seule jambe encore active. 

"Cora-san et Lamy viennent dîner à la maison ce soir." Informa Law en mouvant sa main dans les cheveux dépeignés de son ami d'un geste doux. "Est-ce que Sabo et Ace se joignent toujours à nous?" 

"Bien sûr." Confirma Luffy en redressa la tête. "Ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi, que tu ne manques de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient là. Lamy et Coco dorment chez-toi cette nuit?"

"J'aimerais, mais comme tu le sais, il n'y a qu'une seule chambre à coucher disponible qui est celle de Lamy. Je ne peux pas demander à Cora-san de dormir sur le canapé et il n'acceptera jamais que je m'y installe..." 

"Ce qui est normal, je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu dormes sur un canapé dans ton état actuel." Marmonna Luffy en attrapant la main qui s'était immobilisée sur sa tête, serrant fermement cette dernière entre les siennes avant de la déplacer près de sa poitrine. "J'ai la solution à ton problème, tu sais que la chambre de papy est toujours libre. Coco n'a qu'à venir dormir chez nous. De cette façon, tu pourrais profiter un peu plus de sa présence et celle de Lamy."

Law ne peut réprimer un sourire à la proposition et joignit sa main par-dessus celles de son ami. "Je n'y avais pas pensé. Crois-tu qu'Ace et Sabo seraient d'accord à ce sujet?"

"Je n'en doute pas. Comme moi, ils aiment beaucoup Coco." Acquiesça Luffy avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. "Mais si tu veux, je leur demanderai la permission dans la journée."

"Oui s'il te plaît, je préfère avoir la certitude que cela ne les dérangera pas." Dit Law d'un ton légèrement inquiet. "Et je serais tellement triste que lui et Lamy ne puissent pas rester plus longtemps auprès de moi. J'ai trop peu l'occasion de voir Lamy depuis son admission à la faculté de médecine et... elle me manque."

"Mais pense à quel point tu seras fier de ta petite soeur quand elle deviendra une chirurgienne aussi réputée que tes parents et toi le sont." Annonça Luffy d'un ton réconfortant.

Law laissa échapper un doux rire aux paroles motivantes de son ami. "Eheh~ Tu as probablement raison Luffy." 

"Évidemment que j'ai raison!" S'exclama Luffy avec certitude, délivrant ses mains et celles de son ami avant de ramasser la béquille abandonnée au sol qu'il bloqua sous son bras. "Commence doucement à descendre vers moi, je vais t'aider à te maintenir en équilibre." Invita-t-il en plaçant un bras sur le dos de Law par précaution. 

Law hocha la tête, puis commença par déplacer prudemment sa jambe plâtrée sur le côté du lit avant de faire glisser son corps vers Luffy jusqu'à ce que son pied droit arrive sur le plancher. Le docteur prit le temps de se stabiliser sur son unique pied valide tandis que Luffy lui tenait ses deux bras afin de lui faciliter ses mouvements. Il devait garder son autre jambe légèrement pliée, à un niveau sécuritaire du sol, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'en servir d'appui avant que ses os ne se soient reconsolidés. 

"Tout va bien?" Demanda Luffy en recevant un sourire en réponse. "Bien. Voilà ta béquille."

Law se servit prudemment du support pour se tenir en équilibre. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez confiant pour libérer le docteur, Luffy suivit le moindre de ses gestes avec un regard bienveillant et attentif. C'était seulement une fois que son ami était parfaitement stable qu'il détourna brièvement son attention vers l'autre béquille afin de la saisir et l'offrir à son tour. 

Law disposait maintenant de ses deux appuis en supplément à son unique jambe valide. Bien qu'il ne les aimât guère, il se sentait bien à l'aise avec ses béquilles et se déplaçait sans difficultés avec ces dernières. 

Le docteur s'est rapidement adapté à son léger handicap, ainsi son quotidien n'est pratiquement pas bouleversé hormis le fait qu'il ne travaille pas et que certaines choses sont un peu plus difficiles à réaliser seul. Cependant, Law se débrouille vraiment bien, même lors des rares périodes où il s'était retrouvé seul chez lui. En vérité, Luffy a souvent tendance à lui compliquer la vie à vouloir le couver avec excès, mais ce n'est qu'un petit désagrément qu'il peut encore gérer. En outre, tant que son meilleur ami lui rend visite quotidiennement, il est heureux. 

En ce moment, toutefois, Luffy continuait à le fixer d'un air étrange, comme s'il était en attente de connaître ses désirs en ce début de journée. Le garçon faisait toujours cela depuis son retour de la clinique et il ne change pas ses nouvelles habitudes bien fâcheuses. Law n'aime pas que Luffy agisse comme s'il était devenu son domestique personnel ou comme s'il le considérait comme inapte. C'était une expérience déconcertante, surtout après ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. 

Mal à l'aise, Law toussota un peu sans ouvrir la bouche. "Hm, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas m'attendre à la cuisine?"

Luffy haussa les épaules. "Je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire... et peut-être te proposer de te donner un coup de main. Tu ne prends jamais le petit déjeuner en pyjama et surtout pas torse nu." Annonça-t-il en sachant que son ami voudrait tout d'abord changer de vêtement et enfiler un haut.

"Avant tout, je vais aux toilettes et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ce que je vais y faire." Répondit Law en fronçant les sourcils, gagnant une moue de son ami. Au moins, Luffy semblait être assez confortable pour bouder tel un enfant comme il en a souvent l'habitude, cela fit sourire un peu le docteur. Il avait l'impression que Luffy était plus ouvert à lui aujourd'hui, c'était déjà une bonne chose. 

"S'il te plaît Luffy." Continua le docteur d'un ton plus indulgent. "Je vais seulement changer de vêtements et je peux tout à fait y parvenir seul. Tu fais déjà bien assez pour moi en ce qui concerne à peu près tout."

"Je veux seulement aider, tu sais..." Dit Luffy à voix basse, la tête baissée comme s'il avait toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules. "Si je suis ici, c'est pour t'être utile et te permettre de rester en sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal..." 

"Je pense que nous avons besoin d'avoir une discussion tous les deux." Ceci dit, Law libéra un soupir avant de poursuivre. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends que tu sois inquiet, mais je vais faire attention." 

"Je te fais confiance Law, mais excuse-moi..., j'insiste au moins pour t'aider à enfiler ton pantalon." S'obstina Luffy avec une expression de détermination. 

Avec un nouveau souffle de mécontentement, Law secoua la tête à l'entêtement de son ami. "Tu es vraiment chiant Luffy!" Dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

Luffy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en réponse à l'agression verbale du docteur. 

"Bon, d'accord. Tu as gagné." Lassé, Law finit par se soumettre à la persévérance du plus jeune. "Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Tu sais que je déteste me dénuder devant d'autres personnes."

"Oh c'est bon, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te déranger à ce point. Tu es conscient que nous sommes similaires?" Déclara Luffy.

"Oui, merci de ta remarque, je pense en être parfaitement conscient en tant de docteur chirurgien." 

"Justement, tu dois aussi être habitué à voir des corps nus tous les jours avec ta profession." Ajouta Luffy.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose." Contesta Law.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." Persista Luffy.

Law roula les yeux, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de contourner Luffy pour quitter le bureau. "Je vais aux toilettes." Annonça-t-il alors que son ami le suivait déjà. "Attends-moi à la salle de bain, s'il te plaît."

Luffy ne répondit pas et marcha simplement devant son ami afin de lui maintenir la porte ouverte. Il examina un peu les mouvements du docteur avant de le libérer pour l'attendre à la salle de bain. 

~

Law n'avait pas réussi à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec son meilleur ami. Luffy ne faisait que l'ignorer et changer de sujets à chacune de ses tentatives. 

Le docteur avait donc abandonné l'idée d'approcher le garçon pour le moment et choisit de se consacrer à l'entretien de la maison pour accueillir convenablement ses proches. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il souffrait d'une fracture, qu'il ne pouvait plus soigner l'intérieur de son habitat. 

Comme chaque semaine depuis son accident, Luffy se joignît à la tâche en faisant plus que ce que Law ne pouvait pas faire dans son état actuel. C'est-à-dire, à peu près tout.

Law s'ennuyait à regarder Luffy dégager les fines couches de poussière qui s'étaient accumulée pendant la semaine dans certains coins de la maison. Son meilleur ami ne lui permettait pas de participer aux activités qui lui était trop pénible en raison de sa restriction de mouvement, l'inconvénient principal est qu'il n'avait rien à faire à cause du fait que Luffy le préservait de manière très excessive. Il n'était même pas autorisé à arroser ses plantes d'intérieures. 

Ne supportant pas l'idée de rester inactif, Law tenta de se soustraire discrètement du garçon protecteur alors que celui-ci semblait absorbé par sa tâche, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage et monta prudemment la première marche à l'aide de ses béquilles, mais une voix l'arrêta immédiatement dans son début de parcours. Avec un léger sursaut de surprise, il tourna son attention sur Luffy qui s'avançait pour le rejoindre avec un air effaré. 

"Woah Law! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" Cria pratiquement le plus jeune en état d'alerte. "Tu ne comptes pas monter les escaliers dans ton état?!" 

"En fait, si." Répondit honnêtement le docteur avec un sourire timide. "Je voulais m'assurer que la chambre de Lamy était en ordre et retirer un peu les poussières. Elle n'a pas été faite depuis plusieurs semaines." 

"Je vais m'en occuper, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça." Rassura Luffy en invitant le docteur à redescendre. "Tu es vraiment inconscient à vouloir monter les escaliers tout seul." Réprimanda-t-il alors que son ami se retourna pour descendre la seule marche qu'il avait réussi à gravir. 

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort..." Accepta Law en sentant un bras le tenir autour de sa taille lors de ses mouvements. 

"Laisse-moi faire ce que tu ne peux pas." Rappela Luffy en libérant un soupir soulagé, relâchant son ami qui était maintenant en lieu sûr. 

"Ma question est, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?" Questionna le docteur d'un ton résigné. 

Luffy réfléchi un moment à la question avant de répondre. "Tu pourrais polir tes pièces de collection, ou trier ta paperasse. Tu m'as dit que tu avais des documents à réorganiser." 

"Les papiers sont déjà rangés depuis le début de la semaine, Luffy. J'ai fignolé l'éclat de ma collection avant-hier alors que je m'ennuyais et en ce moment, j'ai besoin de bouger un peu." Déclara Law avant de se plaindre avec un long soupir.

"D'accord, nous allons faire quelque chose ensemble." Promit le jeune brun en réconfortant Law d'une brève caresse sur son dos. "Mais avant, je finis le ménage. Il n'y a plus que l'aspirateur et la serpillière à passer au rez de chaussée et la chambre de Lamy à faire."

Law se contenta de hocher la tête, se rendant à la chaise la plus proche avec un nouveau soupir de contrariété. 

Luffy ne peut réprimer un sourire à l'attitude du plus âgé. La situation ne l'amusait pas plus que ce dernier, mais ses réactions ne manquaient pas de le distraire de la culpabilité qu'il ne cessait de ressentir depuis l'accident. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se gâcher la vie à se rappeler constamment qu'il est le seul coupable de l'état physique du docteur. 

"Reste tranquille Law, je reviens." Annonça Luffy d'un ton affectueux et alors qu'il se rendit à la cuisine afin de préparer le matériel et le produit pour l'entretien des sols, Law se leva en vue de sortir l'aspirateur du placard qui se trouvait sous les escaliers. Il voulait sincèrement se rendre utile et alléger la besogne de son meilleur ami. 

Le docteur posa une de ses béquilles à côté du placard, utilisant l'autre pour se soutenir pendant qu'il sortait l'appareil avant de refermer la porte du placard et faire le branchement, ce qui lui demanda un minimum d'effort pour se baisser et atteindre la prise sans se faire mal. Sa mission accomplie, Law se redressa avec une expression fièrement victorieuse et commença même à envisager d'aspirer le sol, mais Luffy était déjà de retour.

Law regarda Luffy qui le fixait en retour avec une expression trahie. 

"Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille Law!" Se fâcha le plus jeune en posant son matériel au sol avant d'approcher son ami. 

"Je t'en prie Luffy, cesse d'être ennuyeux. Je ne faisais que sortir l'aspirateur pour te faire gagner un peu de temps." Expliqua le docteur sans mentionner le fait qu'il envisageait aussi à faire usage de l'appareil. "Est-ce que tu me crois invalide au point de ne rien pouvoir entreprendre par mes propres moyens?" Law regrettait aussitôt ses derniers propos. L'inconfort qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de Luffy lui faisait mal au coeur, en outre, il savait que le garçon était juste inquiet à son sujet. 

"Non, ce n'est pas ça..." Dit Luffy en s'immobilisant devant l'aîné. "Tu ne comprends pas." Ajouta-t-il à voix basse, baissant la tête d'un air incommodé. 

Law se sentit attristé pour son ami. Si cela continue ainsi, il risque fort de faire empirer la situation à l'inverse de corriger ses problèmes avec Luffy. "Tu as raison, c'est idiot de ma part." Admis-t-il en s'approchant du plus jeune avec sa seule béquille, appuyant doucement son poids sur celui-ci tout en posant son menton dans les cheveux noirs. "Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il en plaçant son bras autour de la taille du garçon.

Luffy secoua lentement la tête "C'est moi qui m'excuse." Répondit-il d'un ton peiné. "Je veux seulement te rendre la vie plus facile, mais je pense que ça ne te rend pas vraiment heureux..., ce que je peux comprendre."

"Crois-moi sur parole Luffy, je suis sincèrement reconnaissant que tu sois présent chaque jour pour me rendre service." Corrigea le docteur en massant le dos de son meilleur ami. "Mais j'ai aussi besoin de me rendre utile et il faut que tu veuilles bien me laisser faire certaines choses par moi-même."

"Je sais. Mais..." Murmura le plus jeune sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

"Tu as peur, je sais." Finit Law à la place de son ami. "C'est pour cette raison que je tiens à ce que nous parlions à ce sujet, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant."

"Je..." Tenta Luffy.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que nous allions nous promener tout à l'heure?" Proposa Law en se retirant prudemment pour regarder le plus jeune. "Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire un pique-nique, juste nous deux."

"Un pique-nique? Où?" Interrogea Luffy, déjà anxieux à l'idée de voir son meilleur ami s'aventurer à l'extérieur avec ses béquilles. 

"Je ne sais pas, près de l'étang par exemple?" Réfléchi l'aîné en souriant. "Le temps est superbe dehors, nous pourrions passer à l'épicerie juste avant et acheter ce qu'il faut pour déjeuner. Je voudrais tellement prendre l'air et ça nous permettrait aussi de nous détendre et nous réconcilier." 

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas..." Hésita Luffy en regardant la jambe plâtrée du docteur en chirurgie, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui relève la tête avec sa main. 

"S'il te plaît Lu." Pria doucement Law.

"D'accord..." Céda Luffy presque immédiatement, ne trouvant pas la force de dire non à son meilleur ami. 

"Merci Luffy." Le docteur exprima sa gratitude avec un visage heureux, avant de déplacer sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet. "Il n'y a plus qu'à finir le ménage et nous serons libres de quitter la maison, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi?"

Luffy acquiesça doucement. L'incertitude liée à leur prochaine sortie le rendait un peu nerveux, mais il tenait à faire un effort pour le bonheur et le bien-être de son ami. "Laisse-moi faire."

~

Law était satisfait que Luffy ne le regarde pas en permanence, mais seulement très régulièrement alors qu'ils continuaient leur shopping dans l'épicerie du village. Makino étant la gérante du commerce et une amie des deux hommes, le plus jeune avait été autorisé à entrer avec son sac à dos isotherme où il y avait déjà les choses essentielles telles qu'une nappe de pique-nique pour leur repas en plein air, des couverts, de l'eau et des gobelets. Il ne restait donc plus que la nourriture à acheter. 

"Eh Law?" Appela Luffy en souriant, visiblement un peu plus détendu qu'au moment où ils avaient quitté la maison. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cela?" 

Il y avait beaucoup de choix pour une si petite épicerie et la sélection alimentaire qui s'offrait aux deux amis ne manquait pas de donner l'eau à la bouche à Luffy. 

Law regarda la salade composée à base de saumon et d'avocat que le plus jeune lui montrait, hochant la tête avec intérêt. "Ça a l'air délicieux."

"J'en prends deux?" Demanda Luffy d'un ton suppliant en caressant le bras de son aîné. Étant donné que Law paie pour tout le repas, il semble logique que Luffy attende l'accord du docteur avant de placer ce qu'il désire dans le panier d'achat. 

"Bien sûr, prends ce qui te plaît." Law sourit à l'attitude enfantine de son ami. Tant qu'il pouvait faire plaisir au garçon, l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème. De temps en temps, il pouvait bien se permettre un petit débordement avec son salaire de chirurgien. "Tu ne voulais pas quelque chose à base de viande aussi?" 

Luffy le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre, clairement tenté par l'appel de la chair animale. 

"Je te jure, quel gourmand~" Se moqua le docteur avant de poser sa béquille contre la vitrine réfrigérée pour prendre une salade avec des morceaux de gésiers. "Est-ce que tu aimes ça?" 

Luffy devait se retenir d'étreindre son ami pour le remercier. Il saisit la salade qui lui était offerte avec un énorme sourire. "C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Merci Law!" 

"Ce n'est rien." Dit Law d'un air modeste, reprenant sa béquille avant d'appeler le plus jeune à le suivre. "Viens, allons voir ce que tu aimerais manger pour le dessert." 

Luffy hocha la tête avec excitation tout en marchant à côté de son meilleur ami.

~

Law et Luffy sortirent de l'épicerie après avoir échangé quelques mots amicaux avec Makino qui leur a souhaité d'avoir un bon pique-nique ainsi qu'un rétablissement rapide pour la jambe blessée du docteur. 

Le sac à dos que Luffy devait porter était plein et le poids de celui-ci inquiétait le plus âgé. "Ça va aller Lu, ce n'est pas trop lourd?" Fit-il, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir répartir équitablement le poids entre eux. Il s'était proposé à acheter un sac supplémentaire pour couper la poire en deux, mais Luffy avait tout de suite rejeté l'idée en lui assurant que le poids n'était pas un problème et qu'il était costaud. 

"Tout va bien." Certifia à nouveau le brun tout en vérifiant le chemin à la recherche du moindre obstacle qui pourrait éventuellement gêner la progression du chirurgien.

Law soupira doucement, il ne doutait pas de la force de Luffy, mais quand même... Heureusement que l'étang n'était pas loin de chez eux, ils y seront probablement arrivés dans dix minutes en prenant compte du fait qu'ils étaient ralentis à cause de son handicap temporaire.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent assez vite à destination où ils réussirent à repérer un coin tranquille et suffisamment ombragé pour s'installer. 

Luffy commença par dérouler la nappe à pique-nique sur le terrain avant de sortir de son sac deux coussins de sols qu'il disposa soigneusement pour son ami. 

"Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as apporté ça avec toi..." Law secoua la tête en libérant un souffle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir reconnaissant ou embarrassé par la façon avec laquelle Luffy était devenu si consciencieux à son égard. 

Le pauvre garçon devait devenir fou à planifier tout à l'avance, jamais il n'avait fait ça avant l'accident.

"Évidemment!" Répondit Luffy en se relevant. "Il faut que tu sois à l'aise."

"Et toi?" Fit le docteur en constatant que les coussins n'étaient que pour lui-même.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin." Affirma le plus jeune. "Allez, confie-moi tes béquilles et laisse-moi t'aider à poser tes grosses fesses~" Plaisanta-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas de grosses fesses!" Rétorqua le docteur en frappant la jambe de son cadet à l'aide d'une de ses béquilles. 

"Aïe!" Se plaignit Luffy, bien que le coup n'était pas destiné à être douloureux.

Law souriait, se sentant un peu soulagé de voir que son ami semblait de meilleure humeur. Il soutint son poids sur le bras de Luffy, ce dernier l'assistant spontanément par habitude avant de le débarrasser de ses béquilles qu'il laissa tomber sans précaution sur la nappe de pique-nique. 

Le chirurgien se retint de faire un commentaire sur le manque d'attention vis-à-vis de ses béquilles, lui-même en avait fait tomber une par accident ce-matin, mais il ne voudrait pas les abîmer avant de devoir les rapporter à la clinique lorsqu'il n'en aura plus l'utilité. 

Luffy offrit à Law de s'asseoir en lui accordant tous le temps nécessaire pour s'installer sans se blesser, puis il déplaça la jambe plâtrée avec une extrême vigilance pour qu'elle repose sur le second coussin tout en prêtant attention au visage de son ami afin de déceler un signe quelconque d'inconfort. 

"Ça va?" Interrogea-t-il avec soucis. "Pas de mal?"

Law hocha positivement la tête et rassura son ami. "Je vais bien."

"Sûr?" Insista Luffy en rampant à côté du docteur, dérobant une de ses mains tatouées pour jouer avec.

"Vas-tu me reposer la même question jusqu'à ce que je te réponde que ça ne va pas~?" Taquina doucement l'aîné en regardant son ami proche d'un air moqueur.

"Non..." Soupira Luffy avec une expression boudeuse. "De toute façon, je doute que tu dises la vérité dans le cas où tu aurais mal."

"Eh bien, ça ne changerait rien de se plaindre. Et tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te faire plus de soucis que tu ne t'en fais déjà." Répondit Law honnêtement, pliant sa jambe valide et basculant sa tête vers l'arrière pour regarder le ciel légèrement nuageux avec un air pensif.

Luffy traça lentement les lettres qui formaient le mot; DEATH sur les doigts du chirurgien jusqu'à cesser tout mouvement en se remémorant involontairement l'accident d'il y a une semaine et l'image de son meilleur ami qui se tordait de douleur en raison du choc à sa jambe gauche. En deux ans d'amitié, c'était la seule et première fois qu'il avait vu Law manifester des signes de souffrances et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Law ferma les yeux, profitant des rayons chauds du soleil qui se faufilaient entre les feuillages des arbres environnants. "Est-ce que tu penses toujours à cet accident?" Fit-il d'un ton calme.

Luffy regarda son voisin avec une expression sérieuse et très différente en comparaison à l'air paisible du docteur. Il resta parfaitement silencieux, incapable de trouver les mots appropriés pour partager ses sentiments. 

Law voulait à tout prix tirer un trait sur cet événement. Le passé ne peut être changé, il avait besoin de faire comprendre cela à Luffy. En outre, il ne souffre d'aucun mal permanent et même s'il est conscient que l'accident aurait pu tourner au drame, par chance, il n'en est rien. Il se sent tellement frustré de ne pas savoir exactement ce que Luffy pense et il déteste tout autant voir la culpabilité se refléter dans son regard. 

Déterminé à conclure cette mésaventure, Law se redressa doucement en rouvrant les yeux pour faire face à Luffy, mais une sonnerie se mit à retentir, ce qui interrompit momentanément sa démarche. 

"C'est ton téléphone." Dit Luffy en allant chercher l'objet qu'il avait auparavant rangé dans l'une des poches de leur sac à dos de pique-nique afin de le transmettre aux mains de son propriétaire. 

"Merci Lu." Le docteur acquiesça en signe de gratitude avant de recevoir l'appel entrant. "Oui bonjour, c'est Law à l'appareil." Se présenta-t-il. Il ne savait pas qui était son appelant, mais il supposait que cela pourrait être ses parents. 

"Law, mon fils~!" Accueilli une voix joyeuse. "C'est ton Papa, comment vas-tu mon petit bonhomme?" 

Law ne put se retenir de rire aux salutations affectueuses de son père. "Papa~! Je suis heureux de t'entendre, tu as l'air en forme!" Répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi jovial que celui de son géniteur. Il n'oublia pas son meilleur ami à qui il fit signe de se rapprocher. "Tout va bien de mon côté, je suis à l'extérieur avec Luffy. Nous nous sommes installés dans un endroit tranquille pour faire un pique-nique et profiter du soleil."

"C'est une très bonne idée, profitez-en bien les enfants!" Approuva le père de famille. "Ça se passe bien pour nous aussi, nous explorons toujours la plage de Sylt , c'est magnifique! Mais nous pensons beaucoup à Lamy et toi, vous nous manquez tellement."

"Vous nous manquez aussi." Law sourit en jetant un bras autour des épaules de Luffy pour l'obliger à se blottir contre lui avant de mouvoir sa main dans les cheveux noirs du plus jeune. "Mais c'est bon de vous retrouver en couple, sans avoir à vous occuper de Lamy et moi. Et nous pourrons toujours fêter votre retraite une fois que vous serez de retour au Brésil."

"Et comment! J'espère que Luffy sera présent pour cet événement." Souhaita son interlocuteur. 

"Il ne manquera pas à l'appel." Assura Law en regardant son ami avec un air tendre.

"À ce propos, tu as dit qu'il était avec toi?" Questionna son père. "Nous aimerions lui parler, ta maman et moi."

"Il est assis à côté de moi." Confirma Law. "Que dirais-tu d'activer la caméra et le haut-parleur de ton nouveau téléphone? Ce serait plus simple pour continuer la conversation tous ensemble, aussi, j'ai vraiment envie de voir vos visages radieux." 

"Je peux faire ça sur mon téléphone?!" S'étonna le jeune retraité. "Je viens à peine de comprendre comment émettre un appel avec ce machin..." 

"C'est un smartphone Papa~" Law se retint de rire face au découragement de son père. "Il faut apprendre à t'en servir, c'est très utile au quotidien."

"Je ne suis pas sûr..." Soupira le père. "Honnêtement, je me débrouille très bien sans ce gadget."

Law entendit la voix de sa mère qui semblait se rapprocher, celle-ci grommelant à son mari de se dépêcher un peu pour activer la vidéo en disant qu'elle voulait voir son fils. Il sourit en écoutant ses braves parents se chamailler entre eux, il remarqua même les lèvres de Luffy se rehausser à la scène de ménage qu'ils pouvaient tous deux s'imaginer en détail. 

"Imbécile. C'est un écran tactile, où vas-tu chercher des touches?!" 

Apparemment, madame Trafalgar perdit son sang-froid. Luffy ne réprima pas son rire en écoutant le père de son ami gémir en se plaignant de se faire maltraiter par son épouse, cette dernière venait vraisemblablement de lui cogner la tête. 

"Tu es chirurgien. Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide?!" S'impatienta la mère de famille. "La caméra et le haut-parleur sont juste ici, il n'y a rien de compliqué. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur les icônes avec ton doigt."

"Notre profession ne signifie pas forcément que nous sommes doués dans chaque domaine..." Osa commenter le père de Law avant d'émettre un petit cri d'effroi face à l'aura menaçante qui émanait de sa femme. Après un court temps d'attente, il semblerait que monsieur Trafalgar ait finalement compris comment s'y prendre, puisque les fonctions vidéo et haut-parleur s'étaient activés. 

Law réussit à voir brièvement sa mère arracher le smartphone des mains de son père sans délicatesse pour ensuite faire face à la caméra avec un sourire empli de joie. "Law, mon petit chéri~! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Comme tu es beau!" S'époumona-t-elle avec plaisir, remarquant Luffy qui tentait de se retirer furtivement de la caméra. "Ne t'échappe Luffy! Je tiens aussi à regarder ta bonne bouille d'enfant."

Law retint son ami par le bras à la remarque de sa mère, souriant à l'expression timide que celui-ci offrait en retour. "Bonjour maman!" Salua-t-il en agitant sa main à la caméra, regardant ensuite Luffy pour l'inviter ainsi à faire de même. 

Le jeune brun hocha nerveusement la tête, se tenant maladroitement à la chemise de son ami qui le gardait près de lui d'une main ferme. "B-bonjour madame Tra-fal-gar." Dit-il doucement, s'efforçant à bien énoncer le nom qu'il avait toujours autant de difficultés à prononcer.

"Oh, je t'en prie, ne sois pas si timide Luffy." Réprimanda doucement la mère de Law, souriante d'une manière à rassurer le garçon. 

Law a souvent remarqué que son ami se sentait très mal à l'aise face à ses parents. Il connaît la raison à sa timidité et pense que c'est tout simplement ridicule, d'autant plus que Luffy ne réagit jamais de cette façon envers qui que ce soit. Pourtant, son ami devient étrangement craintif dès qu'il s'agit de ses parents, parce qu'il s'imagine à tort qu'il n'est pas assez digne d'avoir le mérite que des personnes au statut social si respecté se lient d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire que lui. 

Toutefois, Law se rassure en se disant que cette situation ne durerait pas. En effet, il en avait récemment informé ses parents afin qu'ils trouvent à l'occasion un moment pour en parler avec Luffy. En outre, son ami n'avait rencontré ses parents que quelques fois en deux années, il lui semblait donc logique que le garçon fasse preuve de timidité à leur égard.

"J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en plein pique-nique? J'espère que nous vous dérangeons pas pendant votre repas?" S'inquiéta la mère de Law en parlant d'une voix douce.

"Nous venons juste de nous installer, alors nous n'avons pas commencé à manger. Vous ne nous gênez pas, bien au contraire." Assura le jeune chirurgien en souriant à ses parents, tandis que Luffy acquiesçait en accord.

"C'est bien les garçons." La mère hocha la tête, son expression montrant une légère inquiétude. "Et pour ta jambe? Est-ce que tu n'as pas trop de mal à te déplacer? La douleur n'est pas trop pénible?" 

"Ça va." Affirma Law. "Je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de me plaindre et comme tu peux t'en douter, je suis entre de bonnes mains avec Luffy. Il pense toujours à mon bien-être, souvent de manière excessive, mais ça me rend vraiment heureux de l'avoir auprès de moi. Regardez par ici." Il déplaça brièvement la caméra sur sa jambe qui reposait confortablement sur le coussin de sol avant de la recentrer à nouveau sur lui et Luffy. "Il a pensé à apporter ça pour moi. Je peux dire que je me sens vraiment à l'aise." 

Les parents de Law rirent à l'unisson aux explications de leur fils. Luffy voudrait pouvoir se cacher n'importe où et échapper à cette rencontre embarrassante par téléphone, il était certain que son visage était devenu rouge écarlate à cause de son meilleur ami.

"C'est si touchant de savoir que notre fils est aux soins d'un ami aussi intentionné~" Commenta madame Trafalgar en regardant Luffy avec gratitude. "Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez d'être présent pour notre Law et aussi pour toutes les bonnes choses que tu fais pour lui. Sincèrement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça nous apaise l'esprit." Finit-elle en libérant un soupir de soulagement.

Luffy afficha un sourire complètement tordu par la honte, renonçant enfin à se soustraire de la poigne immobilisante que Law exerçait sur lui depuis le début de l'appel téléphonique. "C-ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose." Balbutia-t-il en évitant de regarder vers la caméra. "J'aime b-beaucoup être avec Law."

"Hihi~ Ce petit Luffy est mignon comme un coeur~!" Annonça la mère en tombant sous le charme du garçon. Elle offrit un petit coup de coude à son mari et le regarda comme si elle attendait son opinion au sujet de Luffy.

"Oh arrête un peu~ Ne vois-tu pas que tu embarrasses ce petit bonhomme avec tes compliments." Le père de famille fit semblant de réprimander sa femme avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui chuchoter un peu trop fort qu'il était entièrement d'accord sur le fait que Luffy était absolument adorable.

Law ne se retint pas de rire aux comportements de ses parents, mais il fit quand même un effort pour réconforter son ami qui venait de cacher son visage entre sa poitrine et son épaule tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de vouloir mourir. "Maman? Papa? Je pense que vous venez d'effrayer mon meilleur ami~" Informa-t-il d'un ton amusé.

"Oups~" Fit monsieur Trafalgar en caressant son menton d'un air maladroit, faisant signe d'excuse avec sa tête. "Pardonne-nous d'être aussi gênant Luffy."

"Oui, excuse-nous mon petit bout de chou." Dit à son tour la mère de famille en souriant amicalement à Luffy qui découvrit juste un peu de sa tête en laissant apercevoir une vive rougeur sur ses joues rondes. "Nous allons vous laisser déjeuner tranquillement ensemble, je pense que vous devez commencer à avoir faim. Nous te rappellerons ce soir mon trésor." Informa-t-elle, s'adressant à Law cette fois-ci. "N'oublie pas ton traitement et ne sois pas trop en désaccord avec Luffy."

"Oui, Maman." Consenti facilement Law.

"Fais bien attention à toi, mon fils." Averti le père de famille à son tour, levant la main en signe d'au revoir. "Encore une fois, merci pour tout Luffy."

"D-de rien, passez de bonnes vacances." Murmura timidement le plus jeune.

Law sourit en attrapant la main tremblante qui s'accrochait à sa chemise pour faire signe à la caméra en même temps que son meilleur ami. "On vous embrasse très fort! Appelez-nous quand vous voulez et profitez bien de notre belle Allemagne." 

"Bisou à tous les deux, à bientôt~!" Madame Trafalgar finalisa l'appel, laissant ainsi les deux amis se mêler parmi l'ambiance sonore du chant des oiseaux et des bruissements des feuilles dans les arbres.

Law prit une inspiration calme, remarquant que Luffy ne s'était pas éloigné de lui. Visiblement, son ami semblait avoir plutôt décidé de se servir de sa poitrine comme d'un coussin, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, d'autant plus que Luffy s'appuyait à peine sur lui, très certainement parce que le garçon ne voulait pas le blesser. 

Le chirurgien passa ses doigts sur la nuque de son ami avec un sourire aux lèvres. "Mes parents t'apprécient vraiment, tu sais?" 

"Mhm, je suppose..." Marmonna Luffy en se sentant encore un peu dérangé par ce fait. "Ils ont l'air de prendre du bon temps."

"Oui, je suis content pour eux. Quand je pense qu'ils étaient prêts à annuler leur voyage pour revenir au Brésil à cause de moi... Heureusement que j'ai réussi à les en dissuader." Law se ressassa la longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec ses parents pendant qu'il était à la clinique pour sa fracture. 

Ses géniteurs voulaient tout abandonner pour rentrer à la maison afin de venir s'occuper de lui. Law n'était vraiment pas heureux à l'idée que son Papa et sa Maman puissent gaspiller leur projet de vacances à cause d'une broutille. Finalement, il avait réussi à tranquilliser les deux jeunes retraités en argumentant sur le fait qu'il y avait toujours Cora-san et sa petite soeur pour venir offrir un coup de main occasionnel, ajoutant également que son voisin et meilleur ami Luffy, avait vivement insisté pour l'aider tous les jours. 

"Tes parents sont géniaux, c'est remarquable de voir ce qu'ils sont prêts à faire pour leurs enfants." Commenta Luffy avec franchise. "Ace, Sabo et moi, n'avons que Grand-Père et il n'est pas très tendre en comparaison..." Dit-il en déglutissant de frayeur rien qu'au simple fait de mentionner son unique lien de parenté qui est un véritable tortionnaire. À vrai dire, il sait qu'il a également un père, mais il ne l'a jamais vu ou rencontré une seule fois dans sa vie, pas même à sa venue au monde. 

Law se sentit sincèrement navré par la situation familiale de son meilleur ami, il supposait que c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle le garçon n'était pas très à l'aise vis-à-vis de ses parents. Il pourrait tout à fait comprendre que Luffy puisse éprouver une certaine jalousie envers lui. "Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi..." Annonça-t-il à voix basse tout en regardant avec précaution la réaction de son ami.

Cependant, contrairement ce à quoi Law s'attendait, Luffy se redressa pour lui donner un beau sourire sans une quelconque trace de rancune. "Shishishi~ Ce n'est pas si mal, tu sais~?" Fit-il en agitant ses mains avec ferveur. "J'ai la chance d'avoir deux supers grands frères pour s'occuper de moi! Et nous voyons aussi papy de temps en temps, ce qui est amplement suffisant je dois l'avouer~ Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est réconfortant de savoir que son métier de Marin d'État ne lui permet pas de revenir régulièrement nous voir~"

Law rit de l'enthousiasme de son ami, s'interrogeant un peu sur le caractère bien trempé du dénommé Garp. "Ton grand-père est-il vraiment aussi monstrueux que tu le décris~?"

"Si tu savais..." Fit Luffy en frissonnant. "Tu comprendras mieux quand j'aurais l'occasion de te présenter à lui. C'est le Diable en personne."

"Woah! Tu me rends déjà nerveux à cette idée." S'inquiéta Law en écarquillant les yeux. "À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que je devrais faire face à une mort prématurée."

"C'est à peu près cela~" Ricana doucement Luffy.

"Et si nous sautions simplement l'étape de la rencontre avec ton grand-père?" Proposa le jeune chirurgien d'un ton craintif. "Il suffit de faire comme si je n'existais pas."

Luffy secoua la tête en signe de refus, plissant les yeux d'un air moqueur. "Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là pour te protéger si ça tourne mal. Il lui faudra tout d'abord me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir t'atteindre." Dit-il affectueusement, ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami avant de se rasseoir auprès de celui-ci. 

"C'est bon à savoir~" Déclara Law d'une voix plus plaisante, attrapant la main qui dépeignait ses cheveux, ce qui força son ami à le regarder avec une expression curieuse et égayer. Le chirurgien continua à observer le plus jeune avec gentillesse avant de s'exprimer sur son ressenti. "C'est plus agréable de te voir comme ça, ton sourire m'a manqué."

Ironiquement, toute trace de sérénité disparut du visage de Luffy après la déclaration de son ami.

Law regrettait presque sa dernière confession qui fit s'échapper le sourire de son meilleur ami. Mais, sachant que rien ne pourrait plus interrompre leur moment d'intimité, le docteur choisit alors de relancer la conversation inachevée au sujet de son accident. Parce que même si ce moment était déplaisant pour chacun d'eux, il était néanmoins nécessaire afin de corriger une bonne fois pour toute l'origine de l'abattement moral de Luffy.

"Luffy. Je pense que nous devrions retarder notre déjeuner jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réglé nos problèmes." Dit-il, sans laisser d'échappatoire à son ami. 

"Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous." Dit le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

"Luffy, c'est sérieux." Fit calmement le chirurgien. Il n'était pas du tout impressionné par le ton irrité que le garçon prenait tout à coup envers lui. "J'aimerais que tu cesses de te défiler à chaque fois que je tente d'arranger ce qui te chagrine."

"De quoi parles-tu?!" Questionna vivement Luffy en faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre à la situation, bien qu'au fond de lui, il était parfaitement conscient du problème.

"Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles le sont. Tu sais très bien qu'il s'agit de mon accident." Rappela posément l'aîné en montrant sa jambe avec sa main inutilisée. 

"Je ne veux pas en parler." Luffy se libéra brusquement de la poigne que Law avait exercée sur lui, laissant ce dernier le fixer avec une expression très amère en raison du mouvement soudain. Sa dernière action fit ressentir à Luffy des remords, mais il ne voulait plus faire face à Law en ce moment, alors il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans une position protectrice tout en cachant sa tête entre ses jambes et ses bras. 

Law voulait seulement crier à son ami pour être aussi entêté et stupide, mais malgré l'intensité de son agacement, il garda la maîtrise sur la situation et sur moi-même. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir fait face à des expériences similaires pendant l'exercice de sa profession, dans le cas contraire, il ne sait pas s'il ne se serait pas jeté sur Luffy afin de régler leur compte sous une autre alternative. Être chirurgien l'aidait à rester placide. 

"Bon sang, Luffy!" Law ne s'empêchera pas de hausser la voix toutefois, il avait au moins besoin de faire ça pour rejeter ses frustrations. "Je comprends que tu puisses te sentir responsable de cet accident, mais ça ne changera rien de te morfondre en permanence! Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il n'y a rien de grave? Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé, de plus je suis tout aussi coupable des événements. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te suffit pas?!" 

"Tu ne comprends pas ce que je peux ressentir!" Reprocha Luffy, sa voix étouffée par sa posture actuelle.

"Justement, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!" Implora pratiquement le chirurgien. "Comment veux-tu que je t'aide autrement?"

"Je ne peux pas..." Marmonna faiblement Luffy.

"Bien sûr que tu peux." Encouragea Law. Il se rendit compte que son ami avait un moment de faiblesse et il profita de cette occasion pour le bousculer davantage afin de lui soutirer la vérité. "Arrête d'être aussi faible, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie." Ceci n'était pas une déclaration sincère, mais il était persuadé que des propos blessants inciteraient mieux Luffy à sortir de sa coquille. 

Le cadet se mit à trembler aux mots de son ami, ce qui laissa croire à Law qu'il n'avait rien accompli de favorable hormis le fait de le mettre encore plus en colère. 

Et alors que le jeune chirurgien pensait avoir commis une grave erreur, des sanglots étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles. Choqué par la tournure des événements, il se rapprocha prudemment de son meilleur ami, ignorant l'étirement douloureux qu'il pouvait ressentir au niveau de sa fracture en voie de guérison. "Luffy?" Intervint-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'interpellé avec prévenance. "Est-ce que... tu pleures?"

"Non..." Menti le plus jeune sans parvenir à réprimer ses sanglots. "Tu ne comprends rien..." Répéta-t-il de sa voix brisée tout en restant caché du regard préoccupé de son ami chirurgien. 

Law continua à se mouver jusqu'à se blottir mollement contre Luffy qui ne réagit à son approche que par un faible soubresaut. "Parle-moi Lu." Chuchota-t-il en enveloppant le garçon dans une douce étreinte destinée à le calmer. "S'il te plaît, aide-moi à comprendre."

"J-je..." Luffy hoqueta, poussant un gémissement plaintif au sentiment de brûlure qui lui arrachait la poitrine. Il ne voulait pas pleurer et encore moins devant Law, mais la proximité de ce dernier ne l'aidait pas à faire disparaître ce sentiment d'affliction. 

"Allez, viens par ici." Le docteur l'invita à venir auprès de lui avec un sourire désolé et Luffy finit par céder à la requête en découvrant à peine son visage pour aller immédiatement s'enfouir dans le poitrine du plus âgé qui lui frottait le dos dans une tentative de le consoler. "Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais?" Avoua-t-il avec le regret d'avoir fait pleurer son meilleur ami, posant son menton dans les cheveux noirs. "Quand j'ai dit que tu étais faible, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je voulais seulement te faire percuter."

"J-je sais..." Pleura Luffy en s'accrochant à la chemise de son ami avec désespoir. "Ça n'a rien à voir... C-c'est moi qui t'ai fait du m-mal, t-tu aurais pu... m-mourir par ma faute!"

Law ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas que Luffy puisse être aussi traumatisé pour un accident aussi bête. Finalement, il n'y avait rien de grave, n'était-ce pas l'essentiel à retenir de cette malheureuse expérience? "Enfin Luffy... Je n'ai qu'une simple fracture et crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une histoire de quelques mois avant que je sois totalement rétabli." 

"Je sais ça, m-mais chaque nuit, cet accident me hante..." Luffy ouvrit ses yeux larmoyants, sa vue brumeuse lui permettant à peine de reconnaître les rayures noires qu'il y avait sur la chemise blanche de son ami. "Je te revois sans cesse tomber et te cogner la tête contre ce fichu rocher..." Il libéra un nouveau sanglot aux images trop parfaites qui sévissent dans son esprit. "Et tout... ce sang... Que ce serait-il passé s-si tu n'avais pas mis ton casque?"

À ce moment, Law put effectivement comprendre le point de vue de Luffy. Il est vrai qu'étant celui qui est tombé, il ne pouvait réellement se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait à avoir ce casque. Cette simple protection qu'il lui a peut-être évité le pire qui pouvait lui arriver. Maintenant qu'il y pense, la violence du coup qui avait été portée à sa jambe l'avait empêché de ressentir l'impact réel qui s'était produit à l'arrière de sa tête, en outre, il n'avait pas fait le constat des dégâts matériels. Les seules choses dont-il se souviennent, étaient le regard paniqué et les appels désespérés de Luffy ainsi que la douleur déchirante qui l'avait trop étourdie pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. 

Dire que Luffy avait assisté à ça. Dans quel état s'était donc retrouvé son casque pour choquer son ami à ce point? 

Avant aujourd'hui, Law n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être cogné la tête pendant sa chute. Pensant à ce qui a pu se produire, il ne put s'empêcher de lever une main afin de tâter prudemment son crâne malgré l'épaisseur de ses cheveux. "Bon sang, je n'étais pas au courant à ce sujet..." Avoua-t-il à voix basse avant de baisser le regard en direction de Luffy, le serrant fermement de ses deux bras tout en fermant les yeux. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su comprendre plutôt l'origine des tracas de son ami, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché d'intervenir jusqu'à présent et il aurait réussi à libérer Luffy de ses tourments nocturnes. 

"Pardonne-moi de t'avoir autant inquiété." Dit le chirurgien à voix basse. En fin de compte, un sourire réapparut sur son visage tant il se sentait soulagé d'avoir compris le problème qui nuisait à son amitié avec Luffy depuis plus d'une semaine. 

Pour l'instant, Law se contenta de laisser un peu de temps à son meilleur ami pour déverser ses pleurs, caressant son dos ainsi que ses cheveux de ses mains afin de l'aider à se sentir mieux. 

"Eh Luffy?" Interrogea le docteur après un moment de calme. Luffy avait cessé de pleurer il y a quelques minutes, Law ressentit la respiration du garçon revenir à la normale et son corps se détendre progressivement contre lui tandis que sa tête glissait avec indolence sur sa chemise. "Ça va mieux?" 

Luffy acquiesça à peine, inspirant avant de libérer un souffle silencieux.

Law recula prudemment son visage des cheveux de jais. "Laisse-moi te regarder, veux-tu?"

"Mm non!" Bredouilla le plus jeune en offrant une petite secousse de la tête afin d'exprimer son refus catégorique.

Law sourit, se rappelant un souvenir très semblable avec Lamy. Finalement, Luffy n'est pas si différent de sa soeur cadette, à dire vrai, ils ont beaucoup de points communs. Sans un mot, le docteur joignit ses mains avec celles du plus jeune.

Luffy n'avait plus l'énergie de repousser ou s'échapper au contact, alors il se laissa manipuler par son ami avant de sentir ses propres mains dirigées par celles de Law qui atteignirent ses joues. Après cela, un mouvement le força à relever la tête et à regarder le plus âgé de ses yeux encore rouges et bouffis. Curieusement, il ne fit rien pour détourner le regard. Il était trop absorbé par l'expression paisible et le sourire affectueux que Law lui offrait. Ce visage attentionné le libérait de toutes ses pensées, le faisant se sentir en paix.

"Tu n'as pas envie de parler?" Demanda Law d'une voix tendre. 

Luffy ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Juste ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, ce qui fit rire son ami.

"Eheheh~" La sonorité de cette voix était si pure, si céleste. Luffy ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de se glisser à ses lèvres rien qu'à entendre ce son apaisant, quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant que Law l'en informe.

"Heh! Te revoilà à sourire!" S'exclama doucement le docteur en enlevant ses mains du visage de Luffy sans pour autant libérer celles du garçon. 

Le jeune brun fredonna légèrement, sentant la joie de son ami le contaminé.

Le sourire de Law s'intensifia avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. "Je pense savoir comment t'aider." Dit-il avant de s'incliner devant son cadet, chatouillant le nez de ce dernier avec ses cheveux. 

"Shishi~" Luffy se mit à rire sans le vouloir, s'éloignant juste assez pour que les cheveux bleus ne viennent plus taquiner son nez. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais~?" Dit-il finalement d'un ton amusé.

En réponse, Law fit voyager les mains de son ami jusqu'à sa tête avant de les libérer. "Je te laisse vérifier par toi-même. Ça te rassurera peut-être mieux de me toucher pour te rendre compte que je n'ai aucune blessure à la tête."

"Tu veux que je malaxe ta fourrure~?" Demanda Luffy avec un sourire malicieux. "Si ça se trouve, c'est infesté de poux là-dedans~"

"Idiot~" Jura Law en tapant la jambe de son ami avec sa main. "Premièrement, ce n'est pas de la fourrure, mais des cheveux. Et deuxièmement, il n'y a rien de malsain qui niche sur ma tête."

Luffy ricana doucement à la réponse de Law, commençant à faufiler ses doigts dans la chevelure agréablement duveteuse. "Comment veux-tu que j'observe quelque chose dans toute cette pagaille?" Se plaignit-il. "Je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux aussi épais avant les tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu mets dessus pour que ça pousse à ce point?"

"De la fiente de poule, c'est la recette secrète pour une coiffure impeccable~" Plaisanta le jeune docteur.

"Pouah, c'est dégueulasse!" Luffy retira immédiatement ses mains des cheveux de son ami, prenant la blague aux sérieux. "Tu mets vraiment de la merde d'oiseau dans tes cheveux?!" S'étonna-t-il avec un visage écoeuré.

"Certainement pas, c'est évidemment une plaisanterie~" Law leva à peine la tête pour regarder Luffy d'un air moqueur. "C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point tu peux être crédule~"

"Espèce d'abruti." Insulta Luffy avec une moue mécontente, faisant signe à son ami. "Baisse la tête!" 

"Tout de suite." Consentit Law en se bidonnant.

Luffy sourit avec tendresse une fois que son ami eut incliné la tête. Il reprit son exploration avec minutie en écartant les cheveux pour examiner le crâne du docteur, ce qui lui semblait ridicule au premier abord, puisque Law avait déjà passé tous les examens médicaux après avoir été admis à la clinique et qu'aucune lésion ne lui avait été diagnostiquée, mais il est vrai que cela le réconfortait un peu mieux de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien d'anormal.

"Alors?" Fit Law, les yeux fermés avec contentement par l'agréable sensation à se faire masser le cuir chevelu.

"Un instant, s'il te plaît." Luffy se positionna sur ses genoux afin de prendre un peu de hauteur et pouvoir vérifier plus particulièrement la base du crâne de son aîné. Une fois son inspection terminée, il se réinstalla à côté de Law en croisant les jambes. "C'est bon, il n'y a rien."

"Évidemment qu'il n'y a rien." Confirma le jeune chirurgien en souriant à son ami après s'être redressé. Pour être honnête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luffy réagisse de la sorte en se jetant pratiquement sur lui. Il ferma les yeux avec surprise en sentant une paire de bras le maintenir derrière la nuque, son ami l'accueillant dans un câlin rapproché où son visage rencontra la poitrine du plus jeune. "Woah! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Interrogea-t-il d'une voix étouffée, tournant son regard sur le côté pour obtenir de l'air. "Luffy?"

"Law, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé..." Murmura le jeune brun en reposant sa joue dans les cheveux du concerné. Ses yeux devinrent légèrement larmoyants, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était triste, mais uniquement une réaction causée par le soulagement qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. "J'avais si peur de te perdre ou de te causer un mal irréparable et je regrette tellement de t'avoir obligé à sortir ce jour-là, ça me fait toujours souffrir de t'avoir blessé..."

"Eh? Ce n'est rien Luffy. Tout va bien et c'est ce qui compte, d'accord?" Répondit Law en passant un bras autour de son ami. "De plus, tu ne m'as obligé à rien en me demandant de sortir avec toi. Même si je ne le montre pas vraiment, c'était avec grand plaisir que j'ai accepté ta proposition ce jour-là et de toute façon, j'ai été stupide de ne pas m'apercevoir du danger que nous avons pris à faire du roller dans ces conditions. Pour ce qui est de ma jambe, je suis conscient que ce n'est pas facile à vivre pour toi, mais il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. C'était un accident."

"Mais ça te fait mal et ne me dis pas le contraire, parce que ce serait mentir..." Signala le plus jeune en continuant à se blâmer et à retenir ses larmes. "À cause de moi, tu passes des nuits affreuses et tu es obligé de marcher avec des béquilles..."

"Oui Luffy, ça fait mal." Répondit sincèrement Law en écoutant les pulsations cardiaques de son ami. "Mais je suis loin d'être malheureux. Tellement de personnes sont dans des conditions bien plus terribles que ce que je vis actuellement, quand je pense à ces gens, je me dis que je n'ai pas lieu de me plaindre. Aussi, j'ai ma famille et mes amis pour s'occuper de moi, alors peu importe si j'ai mal et si je ne dors pas bien, tout cela n'est que temporaire."

Luffy libéra prudemment son ami, s'éloignant afin de le regarder directement avec un doux sourire. "Tu as raison." Il hocha la tête tout en frottant ses yeux brumeux. 

"Ne t'en fais pas, le temps finira par estomper la culpabilité que tu ressens face à cet événement." Rassura le docteur en frottant la cicatrice que Luffy avait sous oeil avec son pouce. "Aucun de nous deux n'oubliera cet accident, mais c'est une épreuve que nous aurons vécue ensemble et qui nous permettra d'apprendre de nos erreurs en plus de nous rapprocher davantage." 

"Tu crois?" Demanda Luffy en souriant avec intérêt. "Je passe déjà plus de temps chez-toi qu'avec mes propres frères! Ils sont d'ailleurs un peu jaloux à ce sujet... Alors, comment notre relation pourrait-elle plus se renforcer?"

"Franchement, je ne sais pas~" Répondit l'aîné d'une voix amusée. "Nous pourrions faire tellement plus ensemble, entre autres, je pense sérieusement à voyager avec toi dans mon pays natal, ce serait amusant." 

"L'Allemagne~?! Oh comme j'aimerais y aller!" Luffy répondit d'un ton excité à cette idée.

"Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je veux t'y emmener." Dit Law avant de penser à taquiner un peu son ami. " Et bientôt, quand je serais complètement rétabli, nous pourrons à nouveau faire du roller ensemble." 

Luffy cessa ses applaudissements pour froncer les sourcils avec désapprobation. "Tu te moques de moi?!" Grommela-t-il en tirant un peu sur l'oreille du docteur pour le punir, souriant à la façon dont ce dernier gémissait en même temps que de rire.

Quand Law parvint à se soustraire de l'attaque, il se frotta l'oreille en souriant malicieusement à Luffy qui en fit tout autant avant que l'estomac de ce dernier n'émette un son bruyant. 

"Ehehe~ Je pense que nous avons oublié la raison principale pour laquelle nous sommes ici, c'est-à-dire, manger." Rappela le chirurgien en indiquant le sac à dos isotherme à Luffy qui se massait le ventre. "Il vaut mieux se dépêcher avant que tout ne soit froid~"

"Shishishi~ Ce que tu es bête! Nous n'avons rien acheté de chaud." Fit remarquer le plus jeune.

"Je sais, mais c'est amusant de te faire sourire~" Admis le jeune chirurgien.

Luffy sourit avant de commencer à se rendre au sac pour préparer le repas, s'arrêtant immédiatement dans son parcours en voyant la jambe de Law hors de son coussin. "Quand est-ce que tu as bougé? Il ne faut surtout pas rester comme ça, tu ne dois pas être à l'aise." S'inquiéta-t-il en choisissant tout d'abord de raccompagner son ami à son coin de confort réservé. 

Law acquiesça simplement en le laissant guider.

Luffy resta particulièrement attentif pendant les mouvements de son aîné, lui permettant de se rasseoir avant de lever sa jambe fragilisée pour la repositionner sur son coussin avec prévenance.

"N'es-tu pas un peu trop attentionné avec moi~?" Demanda le plus âgé avec un ton facétieux, se sentant plus disposé à se faire bichonner par Luffy suite aux récents événements.

"Trop, ce n'est jamais assez." Répondit calmement le garçon aux cheveux de jais en offrant un regard tendre à son ami. Il se leva ensuite pour approcher le docteur qui le fixait avec curiosité alors qu'il se penchait vers celui-ci tout en tenant son visage entre ses mains. "Tant que tu ne seras pas totalement rétabli, je prendrais toujours soin de mon meilleur ami." Suite à cette déclaration, il fit un bisou sur le front du chirurgien avant de se retirer pour préparer le repas. 

C'est avec une expression ravie que Law suivit Luffy du regard. Il reposa sa main sur sa cuisse tout en repensant à cette folle aventure avec bonne humeur. Et finalement, il se sent soulagé en se souvenant que Lamy n'aura pas à lui briser son autre jambe. 

Il ne peut pas se sentir plus comblé que de savoir que tout est arrangé entre lui et son meilleur ami. 

~

Quand les deux amis eurent terminé de se restaurer et que le traitement pour la réduction des douleurs de Law fut pris, ils décidèrent de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps en pensant qu'une sieste serait une bonne idée pour leur permettre une bonne digestion avant de repartir à la maison. 

Le temps était fortement agréable en cette magnifique journée de septembre, la température idéale et une légère brise qui vint régulièrement caresser les visages de Law et Luffy qui étaient désormais allongés l'un contre l'autre.

"Ça va?" Demanda Luffy en bougeant à peine son épaule sur celle de son ami, tournant la tête de son côté avec un sourire. 

"Ouais, l'antalgique m'a fait du bien." Law bâilla en apportant le dos de sa main devant sa bouche, fermant les yeux aux faisceaux lumineux qui s'infiltrèrent entre les feuilles des arbres pour venir chauffer agréablement son visage. "Je pense que je vais dormir..." Commenta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

"C'est bien, tu en as besoin." Dit Luffy en continuant à regarder l'expression paisible de son ami, emmêlant ses doigts avec ceux de ce dernier. 

"Huh~" Law libéra un soupir de contentement en sentant le pouce du plus jeune masser le côté de sa main tatouée. "Oh, je voulais te dire une chose."

"Mhm?" Fit Luffy, montrant qu'il était à l'écoute.

"Je te promets d'être plus à ton écoute et de faire plus attention à moi jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement guéri." 

Luffy se contenta de sourire avant de voir son ami tourner son regard vers lui avec des yeux mi-clos de fatigue. "Par contre, tâche de ne pas me rendre la vie trop insupportable en me protégeant comme un verre en cristal."

"J'essaierai, mais je ne te promets rien~" Annonça Luffy d'un ton moqueur.

"Eh~" Souriant, Law reprit sa précédente position tout en fermant ses paupières. "Bonne sieste Luffy."

"Merci Law, dors bien." Chuchota Luffy en remuant légèrement pour que sa tête soit en contact avec celle de son ami, celui-ci libérant un soupir satisfait à la proximité. 

Le docteur s'endormit en quelques minutes à peine, laissant seulement Luffy encore éveillé qui écoutait les bruits lénifiants de la nature jusqu'à tomber à son tour dans un repos serein.

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina & Jessica


End file.
